Suppressed Royalty
by Uchiha B
Summary: Stepping into a near future, Higurashi Kagome now finds herself a simple 'plaything' for the royal Britannian family. When the truth comes out about her family, it's now clear why these 'Black Knights' are fighting for her capture. IY/Code Geass xover


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Lelouch/Kagome/Schneizel (it'll be incest, to warn any of you who doesn't like that)

A/N: Since there are like none of these xovers', I've decided to make one myself. If I get any info wrong, please tell me, I've only seen the first season so far. Oh, and Britannia sounds like it'd be an English-speaking empire...

* * *

Widened blue eyes looked around the place, unbelieving of what she was seeing. "What—" The person muttered with shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. This... just couldn't be _right_, what the hell had happened?!

The Higure Shrine, her home, was almost in complete ruins, it was pretty much demolished. Only a bit of the main house and the wellhouse were left standing, everything else was in crumbles. "What's going on?"

Higurashi Kagome looked around in a panic, desperately looking any sign of her family. The place looked as if it had been deserted for quite a while now, it didn't maKe much sense to her.

After all, she had just been home only a month earlier – everything was fine then, her family was safe then. "So, what could've happened?" Kagome murmured, her own bleeding injuries weren't even on her mind anymore, they were no longer a concern.

Her family was missing, and she was determined to find out what the hell had happened.

Kagome narrowed her blue eyes, glancing at the wellhouse one last time. She bit her lip, knowing that she probably would never be able to go back to the past she had become so used to – the magic of the well was gone, she could feel and tell that much. The Goshinboku wasn't even standing anymore, it would be of no use to her, there was no way she could recieve any more holy energy from it anymore.

'_I've gotta find out what happened here.' _The miko thought, moving towards the shrine steps. She looked down them, the neighbourhood looked quiet as it usually did. _'Someone has to know what happened here.' _Kagome thought with determination, quickly leaping down the steps to the surrounding neighbourhood.

She would find her answers.

* * *

A loud sigh was heard through the room, gaining the attention of the three other occupants. "It's the date, isn't it?" The boyish voice asked in a rather depressed tone, his usual bright emerald-green eyes were hardened, his clawed hand fisted harshly.

Apathetic golden eyes narrowed at the statement. "Stop the foolish thought now." He ordered, ignoring the grumbling coming from the green-eyed boy. "There is nothing we can do at this particular moment."

"Are you saying that Nee-chan is coming home?!" Another occupant in the room immediatly jumped to his feet at the statement, his blue-grey eyes looking a bit desperate. "Well?!" He demanded when the green-eyed boy didn't answer, merely stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Calm down, kid." The last occupant lazily stated, though the others could immediatly tell that he was excited also. "The old dog's right, there's nothing we can't do right now." He said, a furry brown tail swished back and forth with anticipation.

"But—!" The blue-eyed male turned to snap at the last occupant, but quickly stopped when the golden stare pierced into his direction. He grit his teeth, but managed to stop himself from saying anymore.

It was a smart move – even he, a fully-trained soldier, was no match for any of these people – or demons as they were called. _'No,' _Higurashi Souta shook his head, his black hair framed his pale face attractively, _'They're youkai, call them what they really are.' _Souta thought, his hatred deepening.

He hated them – those damn Britannians...

"I agree with Souta-nii-san," The green-eyed boy said quietly, bringing the focus back onto to him. "I mean, what if Kagome is killed or something?" He stood up, his normally green eyes flashed red for an instant. "She has no idea what the hell is going on, or what happened to Japan seven years ago. You know how she is, she might draw attention to herself, and get herself killed for it." The boy sat back down, his angry eyes were glaring at the golden-eyed man. "And we're just sitting like idiots."

Taisho Sesshoumaru didn't flinch from the harsh glare, merely throwing a worse one back. "Kitsune, as we are, we do not stand a chance against the Britannian Empire." The inu-youkai hated to admit it, but it was the truth. Even them, youkai, would have a very tough time fighting those weapons, the Knightmares. And even more so if they were outnumbered – which they definietly were.

The Euro Universe was rather cowardly, especially against the Britannian Empire, and dared not to defy the other Superpower in fear of retaliation.

And as such, it was the perfect sanctuary for now.

"Then I'll go back to Japan myself!" Souta suddenly stated, his hatred growing for what his former homeland was currently called by the conquering Britannian Empire.

Area 11 – that cold name... his sister would be forced to become an Eleven simply because of her race. He refused to allow that to happen to his sibling, treated as a second-class citizen.

"Do not be stupid, human." Sesshoumaru growled lowly, his long claws glowing a dull green in warning, the air was suddenly filled with the sweet scent of Wisteria blossoms. The threat was loud and clear to everyone. "The miko can take care of herself for now." He said as Souta sat back down, an angered look to his handsome face.

Koubayashi Kouga grinned wolfishly, shaking his head in a jokingly manner. "But knowing her, she'll manange to find some sort of trouble – or it'll find her."

Koizumi Shippou growled at the daring wolf, his sharp fangs now bared, his human illusion was long lost by now. "Don't say stupid things, you wimpy wolf!" The kitsune snapped, using the name what Inuyasha used to call Kouga, knowing it would ruffle his fur.

"What'd you call me, brat?!" Kouga snapped back, his body tensing he he readied himself for a scrap.

"Be slient." Sesshoumaru's commanded voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to stop in their tracks at the threat.

However, Souta was not afraid at all. "I'm going back." He stated simply, loud and clear. The youkai within the room glanced at him, their eyes narrowed. "You know I'm an 'Honourary' Britannian, going back to Japan will be easy for me." He said, "I'll find Kagome-nee-chan and fill her in on what happened."

The youkai within the room stayed silent, knowing they wouldn't be able to stop the boy, even if they wanted to. The boy was just as stubborn as Kagome was.

"It might be weird." Shippou shrugged, "After all, Kagome would only be sixteen. And you're now twenty-nine. Isn't she supposed to be six years older than you?" The fox raised a brow, Souta merely ignored him. He didn't care what age his sister was at, he just needed her back.

After all, she was the only family he had left, and it was all because of those damned Britannians.

They would regret ever conquering Japan.

* * *

'_When in doubt of the situation around you, you can always pretened you have anmesia.' _Kagome thought, sighing. The current situation was really hard for her mind to comprehend – it sounded almost unbeliavble to her at the moment.

"So, I guess I am an 'Eleven' now." Kagome smirked bitterly, leaning agaisnt a wall. The place was no longer the place she remembered.

Why would it be? After all, she was about nineteen years in the future – it was the year of 2017.

The miko walked slowly through the ghetto-looking surroundings, her mind a very big blur. From what she was told by a fellow 'Eleven,' who seemed to pity her anmesia, really the only reason he would even bring up the situation, the Holy Britannian Empire had conquered Japan in the year 2010 on August 10th.

From what she could remember, the Britannian Empire had control of the entire Western Hemisphere, but Japan was still an independent nation. It seems that Japan was only captured because of the precious material of Sakuradite – in which seventy percent of the world's Sakuradite was produced in Japan.

"So, what do I do?" Kagome asked no one in particular, her mother and Souta were probably dead, she had no idea what to do with herself.

She was in a strange and unfamilar world.

'_I've adapted before,' _The brief thought ran over her mind, thinking back to when she was first dragged into the Sengoku Era of Japan.

"But, how will I do it here?" Kagome's pale face grew bitter – but she stil didn't know what to do. Her home was demolished by these Britannians, what could she do?

Living in poverty seemed pretty common here.

"Hey, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" A random voice broke her out of her thoughts, Kagome turned around to see about five people standing around her.

Her brow immediatly raised, and she became alarmed. _'Uniforms, soldiers maybe.' _Kagome thought, frowning. Yes, she could fight, but against guns? She didn't want to take the chance of getting shot – something that looked like a real possibility in this situation, if she didn't act correctly, that is.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kagome demanded, it tumbled out before she even knew what she was doing. The miko cursed herself in her mind, but she wasn't one to roll over, even when it was in the situation's best interest.

The leader soldier frowned, not liking the girl's tone. He gave a lazy smirk, his eyes trailing up and down her form quite easily, the action wasn't even subtle. "You're an Eleven, I bet." He said, knowing the features of an Eleven anywhere.

Though her blue eyes were rather strange for an Eleven... most Elevens' had dark hair and eyes. Her eyes could be mistaken as a Britannian's.

"Now, now," The leader soldier said, a cruel tone to his voice. "You should know your place, _Eleven_." The other soldiers simply smirked in a lazy amusement, knowing where this might lead. After all, they had time to spare, they had nothing better to do. There weren't any laws in place stating that they couldn't do anything to this Eleven girl. "Bow at my feet."

"Excuse me?!" Kagome snapped, almost disbelieving what she had just heard. It wasn't anything knew, but it was almost surprising to hear from a fellow human. "In your dreams." She dismissed coldly, not really considering the concequence of her words.

This really was an unfamilar world to her after all.

Nothing was certainly the same, and she would find out just how much she was considered as second-class to these Britannians.

"You better watch your mouth, girl." The leader soldier said, smirking a bit. So, the girl had a bit of fire in her. No matter, it only made things more interesting for them.

"Or what—?" Kagome asked, turning her head, but giving a whimper of shock when she was suddenly smacked in the side of the head with the base of the soldier's large gun. She fell to the ground, still reeling that she was taken off guard so easily. She really had to control her emotions.

"You can be thrown in jail for defying and breaking the law of the Britiannian Empire." The soldier smirked at the shocked girl, slightly surprised when the girl merely smirked back at him from her rightful place on the ground.

"Tch, I don't have time for people like _you_," Kagome leapt from the ground, taking the soldier off guard as she slammed her fist into his face, feeling his nose crack. Blood immediatly gushed from the soldier's face, his nose was obviously broken.

"You stupid bitch!" The subordinate soldiers growled, their guns loaded and ready to shoot the girl to death. She was only a mere Eleven, her death wouldn't matter and wouldn't be missed, she was beneath them.

"Heh," Kagome smirked at the guard on the ground, though kept her eyes on the armed soldiers at all times. Fighting a gun would be tricky, and a mistake could be potentially fatal.

A chance she couldn't take.

She stiffened when she felt the bite of cold metal rest against the back of her neck. "Make a move, and I'll blow your brains out." A low, threatening voice stated behind her, causing Kagome to tense and freeze. There wasn't anything she could do with a gun at the back of her head.

"You're going to jail." The voice said, grabbing her hands and forcing her arms behind her back, handcuffing them.

Kagome frowned angrily, not seeing any way out of this situation. "Hmm, aren't you a pretty one?" The new soldier smirked, observing her intently, too closely for her liking. "And your eyes – they almost look Britannian. Maybe you're a half-breed?" He said out loud, not noting how Kagome immediately tensed at that particular word.

The soldiers simply smirked at her lustfully as she was forcibly dragged to a car, though she largely ignored it as best she could. She was quite used to it.

"The Science Department of the Military is looking for new experimental subjects, perhaps she could be used as one?" A soldier stated to a superior, the soldier with the broken nose suddenly looked pleased with the idea.

"Yes, what a good idea."

* * *

She sat within the prison, her knees up to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. She had no idea of the time, perhaps she was kept in the jail cell for a week now?

"The food sucks." Kagome muttered, pushing away the stale bread. She would rather go without it, she was used to going a long period of time without food – the longest she had lastest was about two and half weeks.

Kagome quickly raised her head when the door to the prison cell opened, a bored-looking guard stood there with an apathetic look to his face. "Come on, girl. You're coming with me." He said, Kagome winced a bit when he grabbed her arm harshly, dragging her with him to where ever they were going.

She didn't dare to attack him to try and escape, they were guards and soldiers all over the place, she would be shot in an instant. "Where are we going?" She demanded to know, and grew angry when she was completely ignored by the guard. "Just tell me!"

"You have a visitor." The guard finally said after a moment of silence, leading her to a room.

"A... visitor?" Kagome repeated, a bit stumped. She didn't know anyone in this time, so she tensed, wary as what it could be.

"Your Highness!" The guard suddenly stiffened, bowing low at the waist when they entered the room, there was many people within the room, mostly soldiers, police, and other such military personal.

'_What...?' _Kagome looked round to the guard, noticing that he immediatly switched languages to address the person in front of them. It sounded like English to her, though she had no idea what he had just said. She had mostly skipped out on English class at school, it was a rather difficult language to learn.

The person in front of them looked as if he were royalty, something Kagome didn't rule out as she observed everyone else around. They all had their heads low, but kept their eyes on her the entire time, as if she were a threat.

She wasn't much of one either – her hands and legs were cuffed, she couldn't do much even if she wanted to. She would probably be shot before she could even more anyway.

"This is the one?" The man stated, looking at Kagome with a raised brow. The miko bristled in return, not liking this person already. "Fiery one, isn't she?" The man said, smirking.

Kagome cursed herself, now wishing that she did attend more school for English lessons, she had no clue what this man was saying about her. "Her eyes look familar." He stated suddenly to the surprise of everyone in the room, except for Kagome.

"Her... genetic makeup is strange, perhaps she is like _that _one?" A high-ranking soldier stated, the royal nodded, looking at the girl with an apathetic look.

"While doing work on this one, I'm sure that one of my sons would enjoy a consort – or a concubine." The old man stated, dismissing them. "Test everything about this one." He said, before walking away.

"Yes, Your Highness!" The guard bowed low again, and saluted. He grabbed Kagome's arm harshly, dragging her away.

Kagome didn't say a word, and neither did he.

* * *

"Now, aren't you lovely one?" The blond man said, caresseing her cheek gently, Kagome only stared at him with wide eyes, her hands were cuffed behind her back. "You're an Eleven, but you have the beauty of a Britiannian."

Kagome stayed silent, though she understood because he was speaking her language. "Comfort me." He suddenly said, and Kagome immediatly knew what the man wanted.

She knew he was royalty, but didn't care. She had to find a way out of this – she couldn't be this man's... whore. She just couldn't.

But, perhaps, now, this was just the best way to go about it...

* * *

Charles zi Britannia sat on his throne, his eyes closed. The information was surprising – stunning really. It really shouldn't be though, he did, after all, sleep with many women – even including an Eleven woman, though that was before the Britannian Empire had conquered Japan.

The information wouldn't get out – at least not now. The girl was strange, her genetic makeup was a clue of that. Perhaps she had a Geass...?

He smirked and leaned back, knowing where the girl was currently, but it was of no concern to him.

After all, incest was rather common amongst royalty...

* * *

So, what'd you think? Continue, yes, no?


End file.
